Movin' On Up
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Phil finally marries Alexis, and later Madison finds love of her own. The friends from Westley are still united even though they have their own lives at this point.


Note: Class of 3000 fanfiction. The kids aren't kids anymore. Graduation is coming up and the students will be heading out into the "real world". Sunny, who hates to see his favorite class leaving him, prepares to send everyone off in style, and knowing Sunny, whatever is going to happen will be beyond cool.

Chapter 1—The Final Concert

Westley School for Performing Arts was abuzz with excitement. Despite many of the students feeling drained from taking the inevitable finals, they were all looking forward to hearing Sunny's class perform for the last time. Even Principal Luna was eager to hear what original pieces Sunny's class had created as a part of their exit exam. From the beginning, they had all proven to have exceptional talent and he wondered if there would ever be another class like that one when the new freshmen arrived. Thinking no more about that worrisome topic, he continued to prepare the auditorium for the upcoming concert. He didn't want to admit he had butterflies in his stomach, but concerts always made him a little apprehensive.

Ms. Gluttonchowder had prepared an after concert buffet for the students and their parents before the concert began. Lil' D poked his head out from behind the dark maroon velvet curtain and swallowed hard.

"Man, it's a full house ! I can't believe how many people are out there.", he said, nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Lil' D. We've worked hard and we'll give it everything we've got. Besides, you've got _us_. So don't worry. We're just about as anxious as you are.", Madison said, once again, saying too much. But what she had said actually helped Lil' D feel better. Out of all of the class members, Philly Phil was the most laid back. If he was nervous, it certainly didn't appear so. By his side was his girlfriend, Alexis Durfrense who wriggled her fingers to ready herself for her solo number.

Slowly the curtain began to open and Kam started the interlude. Soon, the rest of the band began to follow and the harmony was nothing except heavenly. It was a fusion of jazz, pop and a hint of rock. It was unlike anything that the audience had heard before, yet the styles merged and formed something entirely smooth and aesthetically pleasing to the ear. If art had a melody, this had to be it. The dancers too, performed their final repertoires to be graded for completion of their courses in whatever fields they would enroll in once they were accepted into the colleges of their choice, and most everyone in Westley wanted to continue their education once they had completed the Academy.

Sunny's class received a standing ovation once they had completed the performance of their composition _"Higher Ground"_. There were some contractors sitting in the audience but none of them were interested in the actual content of the music itself. They were merely after a quick buck and nothing more. Sunny had warned his students of such low-browed, greedy characters. Only paying attention to the plaudits and praise of the audience, Lil' D, followed by the others, walked past the viper-tongued contractors and swiftly into the cafeteria where the rest of the audience was headed.

Chapter 2—Bittersweet Celebration

Even though the tests were all given passing grades for the students' tremendous and mind-bending efforts, the students were joyous and a bit teary-eyed. After all, most of them would be heading off to one of the many colleges that Georgia had to offer. Granted, music might not be the most lucrative field, but all of them had other talents to fall back upon if they had to. And they knew they would have to be prepared for what the actual world beyond school had in store for them. In any event, their abilities would take them far no matter what circumstances occurred.

Ms. Gluttonchowder was met by an amorous Principal Luna once again who had been complimenting her on the buffet.

"Oh, you ! You know how to flatter a woman.", she said, blushing like a schoolgirl. Madison sighed and hung her head a bit. Seeing those two flirt with each other was nearly agonizing to watch. It wasn't so long ago that her semi-goth boyfriend dumped her for another girl that "suited him better". She was feeling rather hurt, but she didn't much care. She had learned to deal with the pain and heartache. Being with her friends was all the comfort that she needed in this time. Besides, there were far better guys out there than that idiot that decided she wasn't his type. She wasn't too terribly sad since she knew she had done well with her class and that she would be going to a very prestigious academy in the years to come. She had experienced so many marvelous adventures with her friends, and she knew she would miss them. Yet, she also knew that there would be class reunions where she would see them again and other occasions where she would be able to keep in touch with them. This graduation wasn't the final say, or the last goodbye. Madison knew, deep within her heart that their friendship was the strongest force in the universe. Nothing earthly or out-of-this-world could ever break the bond they all shared as friends.

The after-concert party was a blast. All the students and teachers were having an enjoyable time, and loving each dish (particularly the desserts) that Ms. Gluttonchowder had made. They didn't know that she wouldn't remain a miss for long, though. Principal Pedro Luna had eyes only for her, and had recently proposed. It wasn't certain when their wedding day was set, but knowing Pedro and his flamboyance, it was going to be a wedding that would be unforgettable.

Before leaving after the party and all the other guests had left, Sunny's class had walked by each room, remembering events that had happened in each one. He came by to ask them what they were doing.

"Just reminiscing. We're never going to forget Westley, or you.", Eddie said, trying not to cry. If there was one person in the group prone to showing his emotions, it was Eddie, but he was remaining strong as were the others. It was hard to leave the Academy, but after giving their outstanding music teacher one final hug, they left without even saying one more word. The embrace they had shared had said it all for them.

Chapter 3—Lucky Catch

It had been about a year since any of the students had seen one another. Philly Phil was getting married to Alexis, and he had sent out some invitations. Though he and his love had finished college in one-year's-time, the others were still inundated with their college work and would have to catch up with their reports and essays later on in the week after attending their best friend's wedding.

Alexis was apprehensive, and it showed. She was already sweating profusely. Beads of sweat had collected all over her face and especially underneath her satin gloves. She wished she could take them off, but it was part of the ensemble with her wedding gown, so she grinned and sighed in exasperation. The ceremony would begin any moment now, and she had nothing to be antsy about. At least, that was what she said to herself again and again in her mind.

Alexis' knees shook as the wedding march played. She took a deep breath and started walking toward the altar, hoping that her knees wouldn't start buckling as she promenaded down the aisle. Her friends stood before her as bridesmaids and bridegrooms, all dressed in their finest clothing. She was happy to see them again, noticing not too terribly much had changed, particularly their support for her.

Alexis smiled as she took the hand of her husband to be. Behind his glasses, his eyes sparkled merrily and he seemed to be blushing more than she was.

"I thank heaven this particular angel decided to encamp with me here on Earth.", he whispered to her, causing her to flush a little bit, and giggle with a slight snort. Kim hid a laugh and Tamika resisted the urge to punch someone in the arm from hearing something so terribly nerdy.

"You know, Tamika, in another year, you and I could be where Alexis and Phil are.", Eddie mouthed to Tamika from a distance.

"What ?", she mouthed back, apparently unable to read lips.

"Later, sugar-cube.", Eddie said, with a wink. She actually smiled a little bit at his affectionate display, and then turned to watch Alexis recite her vows and receive a particularly stunning ring from her husband-to-be.

As the preacher announced that the couple could partake in their first kiss, they walked together for the first time as newlyweds arm in arm. As Machiavelli's Canon played, the bride and groom almost floated down the aisle and exited the church. Phil held the backdoor of the white limousine open for his stunning wife. She had no trouble getting in, save for the fact she had to hoist her skirt up considerably to get her long legs into the car. Many of the male participants to the party enjoyed seeing that, though it was an innocent shifting of her legs into the limo.

The reception had already gotten off to a rollicking start. Alexis was able to have Sonny as her guest DJ out of his own volition. Because he liked her so much and wanted to show his support, he decided to host the biggest event of her life with no questions asked. Needless to say, his presence had garnered a little too much fan response, but Alexis didn't mind. Some had come for the cake, some had come for Sonny, and some had come for the traditional bouquet and garter toss. Others just came to party along with the rest of the guests.

"Prepare yourselves for the traditional bouquet launch. I constructed my bride a bazooka launcher so those of you single ladies brave enough to face its wrath, step forward.", Phil laughed. Alexis took the mike and awkwardly added,

"My love enjoys inventing. Maybe a little too much, but I adore him for it."

Alexis aimed her bazooka into the sea of single women. Among them were Kim, Tamika and Madison. Madison was in the first row, hoping that she would catch the bouquet first. If anyone were to catch it though, it would have to be Tamika. She'd simply muscle her way into getting it, one way or the other.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE !", one woman screamed as a bouquet came _blazing_ into the crowd. Without even knowing it, Madison had caught it quite unexpectedly. Although Madison had been blasted into the wall and she was looking a little singed, the bouquet and she were both unharmed.

"Lucky catch, I suppose.", Madison said as she was soon helped to the stage by her friends.

"Give it up for Madison !", Phil said, and began cheering for his friend. The rest of the crowd hooted, hollered, whistled, clapped and cheered. Madison wasn't used to having this type of cheering. It was much different than the roar of applause she received at the concerts she performed in. Yet the sound was still pleasing to her ears. As she watched Phil prepare for the garter "toss" much in the same way, she noticed there was one shy looking man in the back, with a small smile upon his face. He had dressed well and was well-groomed. He was Mexican, and his long hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked a little like her ex-boyfriend, but he was more muscular, and his shoulders were wider. Despite his beefcake looks, he was very demure and seemed to be the type that wanted to help and not cause trouble.

As Phil shot the garter into the air, the single men below began to scrambling for the garter when it had landed on the pinky finger of Manuel, the shy, muscle-bound Mexican that Madison had caught eye of earlier. He stepped up on the stage to stand by Madison and grinned.

"It seems that I too, am lucky.", Manuel said, wiggling his eyebrows. Madison suddenly turned bright red at this stranger that seemed to have liked her at first glance. But was it more than just like ? For some strange reason, her heart had begun palpitating at such a rapid rate she felt as if she was about ready to pass out. Gathering her equilibrium, she kept herself upright and breathed slowly and steadily to avoid fainting.

"Perhaps we should go get you something to drink and sit down for a bit. You look a bit pale, my friend.", he said very kindly. He took her hand and helped her from the platform back onto level ground.

The two new friends proceeded toward the hours duerves table and Manuel served Madison punch.

"I didn't get the change to formally introduce myself earlier, but my name is Madison Papidopolis.", Madison said as she sipped some tropical punch and began to feel better.

"I'm Manuel Juarez. When I heard about Alexis and Phil's marriage, I wanted to be here to support them. It's a good thing I came. If I hadn't, I would've never met you.", Manuel said with a gentle smile and a lyrical laugh. Madison didn't know why but she knew she was starting to fall in love with this young man, and she already felt that they had a connection that was chemistry in the making.

Chapter 4—New Beginnings

Even long after the wedding, all of the friends from Westley had gone back to their lives, doing what they loved and enjoying life to the fullest. A year had passed and Alexis and Phil had a daughter of their own named Caitlyn. The two were both busy in their prospective jobs and spent as much time as they could together as well as taking care of little Caitlyn. They weren't the only two that had a family though. Tamika had settled down with Eddie and they were expecting their first child fairly soon. Her baby shower invitations had been sent out and would once again have the friends from Westley reuniting once more.

Alexis wasn't certain if she would be able to come to Tamika's shower, since she was preoccupied with business, but she had sent Phil to the occasion with a few gifts that would be helpful once Tamika had her first child. This was one occasion where Tamika didn't feel like punching Phil. After all, he had been so helpful to her whenever she had science tests Phil was always by her side, and she had remembered that. Again, he was trying to show her he valued her as a friend, even though she _had_ picked on him so many years ago.

Madison had arrived a little late, but when she did, they noticed she wasn't alone.

"Ooo, girl…Who's the tall glass ?", she asked, curiously. Eddie looked at her with a bit of a scowl. She gave him an embarrassed but loving smile.

"This is Manuel. I met him at Phil's wedding. He is a Latin dance instructor, an artist and sings and plays guitar.", Madison said, blushing a little.

"Actually, we are engaged.", Manuel added. Everyone's mouth dropped, and they all congratulated her.

"This is a party for you, Tamika. We should be celebrating your little one, not my engagement.", Madison said, as she held her friend's hands and patted them. Tamkia smiled and was amazed with her friend's selflessness. Madison hadn't always been so others-centered. She was rather selfish when she was in the academy, but that was before she fell in love. Love could change the heart of anyone; even the most conceited people could turn themselves around and become more open to giving themselves for the sake of the relationship.

As the baby shower continued, the friends relished the laughter they had together once more. At the last moment, an unexpected guest came in, hidden by presents. He sat the presents down on the table and said,

"Here's a little something for the little one."

"Sonny !", all of the adults said in unison. It seemed that wherever the friends were, no matter what, Sonny always managed to take a chunk out of his time and let them know he was always going to help them when they needed it.

"I didn't know you were coming. I know I sent an invitation, but with your schedule, I wasn't certain you could make it.", Tamika said, with a huge smile.

"You're like family. If I didn't show my support, I wouldn't be much of a family member, now would I ?", Sunny questioned, lightheartedly. Tamika nodded in agreement, knowing Sunny had meant every word he said.

Sunny chatted and laughed with his students and told them about the new class he was teaching at Westley.

"They have potential, but they don't have the sparkle that you possess individually and as a group.", he said, confidently, with an air of whimsy.

"Now you're just flatterin' us.", Eddie said, not wanting to be patronized.

"No, not at all. I speak the truth.", Sunny responded.

"Well, with your expertise, I am sure you will hone their skills well.", Kam said.

"Precisely. I mean, look at US ! When you met us, we were unorganized, and you taught us the meaning of discipline and teamwork.", Kim added, wisely. Sunny knew her observation was true, but he had to leave them (at least for the time being).

"Sorry, it looks like I have another event to attend on my agenda. All y'all, take care, a'ight ?", Sunny said before leaving as mysteriously as he had entered.

Epilogue 

As the years went by, Sunny soon came to know the children of the parents he had lovingly taught with such skill and passion. There was Caitlyn, who had so many talents that she had hardly enough room to keep them in one place, then there was Earl, Eddie and Tamika's son. Then came the shy, demure, but loud trumpet player, Tricia, who was Madison's daughter. Even Lil' D had a son of his own, who was the spitting image of his daddy. The twins Kim and Kam had twins of their own, which were hard to keep apart, but with their unique personalities, were easy to separate one from the other. So much had changed, but so much remained the same when it came to the universality, power, and allure of music. Even though one day, Sunny would retire from his teaching job at Westley, he would never stop playing sax or loving music. It was embedded deep within him, part of his soul and entity. Whatever he did, in the steps he took, or the sound of his voice, it was music everywhere, all around him, within and without. Such a delight could never be enjoyed more fully by Sunny.

The End


End file.
